Kerran
The Kerrans are a playable race in EverQuest Next. Hailing from the lush archipelago of the Kerra Isles, kerrans are instinctively drawn to the world spirit called Nor'I. Seeking out sites of spiritual power to nurture and protect, they have used their skills as shipwrights to travel the world. They are traditionalists, but not pacifists. They embrace their bestial nature as a fundamental aspect of life, celebrating it each year in a festival known as the Great Hunt. While some went with the Combine to Kunark, others chose to stay behind on their archipelago, while others wandered the lands and seas of Antonica. : "In the next world, kerrans have become a quiet and peaceful people, but the casual power and agility make it clear that they keep the savage heritage just below the surface." ― EverQuest Worlds Society Kerran Society is defined by its contrasts. They are a people driven by fierce animal instincts, yet are seekers of spiritual enlightenment. They treasure family and tradition, yet relish exploration and discovery. Rather than suppress these dualities, kerran embrace them, creating one of the richest and most complex cultures on Norrath. Life for kerrans is cyclical. There is a time to fight, a time to reflect, a time to explore. kerrans do not choose between peace and war, or savagery and spirituality; they do not accept that one influence must extinguish the other. Rather, they embrace each when the season calls for it, and in so doing maintain a crucial balance in their lives. Any who seek to undermine the balance will soon realize why kerrans are renowned for their relentless ferocity. Spirituality Each realm in the Kerra faith has it's own world spirit. Norrath's is Nor'l, a world spirit encompasses all living creatures in a world and this spirit must be respected. The kerrans as not so committed to defending the Nor'I that they refuse to hurt another living being. Though they do revere the world spirit, they see themselves as members of an ecosystem. They hunt, fight, and kill as part of the natural cycle and hold festivals to celebrate this bestial aspect of their nature. They are also a deeply spiritual people who honor the past. Seasons and cycles are very important to them, and by embracing all aspects of their nature, they seek to maintain balance. History The Kerrans are an extremely aggressive race by nature and spent much of their early history divided into feral clans mired in bloody civil war. Kerrans as a whole seek balance, but tribes differ on how "balance" is to be interpreted. There are definitely tribes which lean more heavily in one direction than another (on a variety of matters, not just bestial/spiritual), which has long been a source of debate--and at times, conflict. The old Kerran clan wars were brutal indeed.The Elves set about civilizing the feral Kerrans and formed strong relationships with several of their greatest clans, though many refused to abandon their feral lifestyle. Kerran culture took a dramatic turn when the elves of Norrath discovered the Shadaline world. The discovery of Shadaline during the Dal Era brought the clan based differences to a head. Some looked at this wild, untamed world as a place where their feral instincts were meant to be let loose; other tribes believed Shadaline's world spirit should be protected and nurtured. Some kerrans chose to leave Norrath behind and settle the new world, and the Takish Empire eventually saw these defiant tribes as a threat. Of course, after the Ashfall silenced High Magic, portals to all realms ceased to function, trapping those kerrans on Shadaline. Much of Shadaline is covered by jungle and rainforests which are far denser than those found on Norrath. It is a wild, untamed world that seems to push back against civilization. The dal found it to be inhospitable, but the kerrans were instinctively drawn to it. Shadaline's world spirit is very potent, and of a more feral nature than the Nor'I. For a time, the Takish Empire took advantage of the kerrans' presence there, using them to harvest resources such as precious plants and herbs which were particularly useful in making medicines and poisons. House D'Vinn had a mutually beneficial alliance with the kerran tribes on Shadaline, until an unfortunate incident damaged that relationship. Notable Kerran * Adelia Arcose References # "Kerran Spiritualism Question" # Style Guide Gallery Kerra_warrior_in_Ashfang.jpg|Kerran posing Kerra warrior in Feerrott ruins.jpg|Kerran warrior in Feerrott ruins Kerra warrior fighting kobolds in Feerrott.jpg|Kerran warrior fighting kobolds in Feerrott EverQuest_Next_Wallpaper_-_Kerra.jpg|Kerran Wallpaper Kerran_Heads.jpg|Kerran Heads Kerraninterior.jpg|Workshop Kerran Interior Concept Kerranelements.jpg|Kerra settlement concept art Kerraconcept.png|Kerra body types References Category:Races Category:Playable Races